Chizuru Kagura
Chizuru Kagura is one of the King of Fighters characters, who hosted The King of Fighters '96 as a sub-boss and becomes one of the 3 Sacred Treasures along with Kyo and Iori in Orochi saga. Story Chizuru is the younger of the two heiresses of the Yata clan, the other being her older twin sister, Maki Kagura. As the heiress of the Yata, she was raised as a priestess and was given the duty of keeping the diligent seal on Orochi intact. One night, Goenitz visited their home with intentions to destroy the seal. Maki confronts him, but since the power of their clan can not fight the Orochi without the help of the other two clans and Goenitz's strength as one of the Heavenly Kings was too great, she loses and is mortally wounded. Goenitz destroys the seal and leaves with the satisfaction of a weak but released Orochi. Before her death, Maki passes on the responsibilities of the seal to Chizuru, begging her to join the three clans together once again to defeat Orochi. Ten years afterwards, Chizuru has become a very successful and prestigious business woman under the family name Kagura. She secretly kept track with the King of Fighters tournaments since it began with Geese Howard, and hosts the tournament in 1996 in hopes of entreating the two other heirs, Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami, to help her replace the broken seal. Though both Kyo and Iori protest, the three of them succeed in their task at the climax of The King of Fighters '97. She hosts another King of Fighters tournament in 2003 with intentions similar to her previous attempt. During the tournament, however, it is revealed that Chizuru was under mind-control by a mysterious puppeteer, Botan, a member from Those From the Past. Ironically, she ends up using the power of the Yata Mirror for the benefit of the very force she was trying to combat, and fights alongside an illusion of her sister Maki as one of the game's sub-bosses. Eventually, she breaks free from Botan's control and tries to restore the seal of Orochi, but Ash Crimson steals her powers before she can. She survives the attack, but can no longer participate in fights, asking Kyo's self-proclaimed disciple, Shingo Yabuki, to fill her spot in The King of Fighters XI. She keeps in touch with current events and Ash's movements by talking with Benimaru Nikaido. Her powers return when Ash disappears in The King of Fighters XIII. Before The King of Fighters XIV tournament starts, Chizuru senses an evil threat distorting the fabric of reality and is concerned about the possibility of Orochi's soul contained within Verse. After Verse's defeat, she is contacted by Iori to come to Hungary to where Orochi has reformed. Chizuru calls Kyo and together they reseal the weakened Orochi. Personality Having to watch her own sister murdered in front of her, Chizuru took that trauma and focused on sealing Orochi, becoming very serious. After Orochi was sealed, however, she started to lighten up thanks to Mai, King, and King's brother, Jan. Relationships 'Allies/Friends' *Kyo Kusanagi (family friend) *Benimaru Nikaido *Goro Daimon *Yuki *Iori Yagami *Mai Shiranui *Ash Crimson *K' *King *Athena Asamiya *Ryu (ex-boyfriend) *Ken *Chun-Li *T. Hawk *Dan Hibiki *Morrigan *Vega (formerly) 'Enemies' *Goenitz *Yashiro Nanakase *Shermie *Chris *Orochi *Mukai *Balrog *Vega *Sagat *M. Bison *Geese Howard *Rugal Bernstein Gallery chizuru-pose.jpg|The King of Fighters '96 chizuru-97-art.jpg|The King of Fighters '97 Chizuru-i9.jpg|The King of Fighters '99 Chizuru Kagura.jpg|The King of Fighters 2003 Shinkiro-TheKingofFighters-2.jpg|Chizuru, Mai Shiranui, King and Athena Asamiya at the beach by Shinkiro 20170502_155232.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV: Team Yagami Ending KOF-Kyo217.jpg|The King of Fighters: Kyo Trivia *Chizuru resembles Jun Kazama from Tekken, after Ryu is a mysterious loner like Kazuya Mishima. Navigation Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Female Category:Magical Girls Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Fighter Category:Supporters Category:Amazons Category:Tragic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Martial Artists Category:Optimists Category:Misguided Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Good Category:Outright Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Hope Bringer Category:Ingenue Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Grey Zone Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Charismatic Category:Athletic Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Heroes from the past Category:Chi Masters Category:Master Combatants Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Wrathful Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Controversial Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroic Creator Category:Paragon Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Honorable Category:Honest